home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 709 (21 Feb 1991)
Synopsis [[Ailsa Stewart|Ailsa]] has just broken the bad news to [[Marilyn Chambers|Marilyn]] about the Stewart Store closing. Understandably she's a bit upset and worried about getting another job. [[Blake Dean|Blake]] and [[Karen Dean|Karen]] come in, hoping she might be able to give them the $700 they need for the raffle they're organising. They're having no luck with so far and that doesn't change even after asking Ailsa and Marilyn. They're interrupted by the arrival of a Real Estate agent. He has some good news (sort of) for Ailsa. Someone is interested in buying the store but because they want to turn it into a furniture store, they don't want the stock. It'll all need to be shifted out of there in the next day and a half. [[Carly Lucini|Carly]] asks [[Pippa Ross|Pippa]] how long she thinks [[Michael Ross|Michael]] and [[Cynthia Ross|Cynthia]] attempted reconciliation will last. Pippa puts on a brave face, plays down the relationship she'd begun with Michael and spouts the usual "I believe in families/I'm steering clear" line. [[Sally Fletcher|Sally]] and [[Ben Lucini|Ben]] arrive back from the beach. They have been collecting a lot of cans and will be cashing them in at Alf's store. Better move fast so... They are barely in the door when they notice some noises coming from the ceiling. It would appear that [[Summer Bay House]] has a new guest in the form of a possum. Ben promises he'll sort it out. Things aren't going well in Alf's store. Marilyn is in a flap and Ailsa can't get anyone to take the stock in the short term. It looks like their living room is going to have a lot of boxes in it soon. Pippa offers to help. [[Patricia Coleman|Patricia]] has made up a picnic basket for herself and [[Donald Fisher|Donald]]. She has plans for them to have a picnic on the beach and then have a swimming lesson. They're interrupted by a knock on the door. It's Blake and Karen coming back to look for that $700 advance again. Donald sends them away with a flea in their ear. As they pack up the stock, Ailsa tells Pippa about her worries for [[Alf Stewart|Alf]]. He has lost all has confidence and given up. As it happens, Pippa is the one who brings the first load of boxes back to the Stewart's house. She finds Alf sitting alone in the living room, very down. Pippa decides it is time to have a word with him. She can still remember what it was like after [[Tom Fletcher|Tom]] had his heart attack and had no job. He stopped trying too and didn't like himself. She can recall only too well how she felt and what it was like for her at that stressful time. She points out that work doesn't really matter. Ailsa is having a tough time of it and she's worrying about him. She needs Alf. Fired up by a conversation she'd had with Marilyn about how possums are poisoned and die horribly, Sally is back home and very concerned about the one in the ceiling. She doesn't believe Ben when he says he only wants to catch it in a bag and free it out in the bush. Pippa's words have clearly hit home - Alf comes down to the store to help out. Donald's afternoon with Patricia has been going well. They've made it to the swimming pool for their swimming lesson. Suddenly she starts gasping and becomes distressed. She has been bitten by a bluebottle. Blake, who's on surf patrol, comes their aid. Donald is less than impressed though. After treating Patricia with First Aid, she is brought back to Donald's house. He is annoyed that Grant wasn't on duty (even though his shift was over), that there wasn't vinegar in the first aid kit and he's not convinced Blake knew what he was doing. Grant arrives to the house and calms the situation down. Alf and Ailsa are back home again home. She asks him what he wants to do next. Nothing. He doesn't want to open a small corner store or be Alf Stewart corner of the community. He can't be bothered any more. Cast *[[Ailsa Stewart]] - [[Judy Nunn]] *[[Marilyn Chambers]] - [[Emily Symons]] *[[Blake Dean]] - [[Les Hill]] *[[Karen Dean]] - [[Belinda Jarrett]] *[[Alf Stewart]] - [[Ray Meagher]] *[[Ben Lucini]] - [[Julian McMahon]] *[[Carly Lucini]] - [[Sharyn Hodgson]] *[[Pippa Fletcher]] - [[Debra Lawrance]] *[[Sally Fletcher]] - [[Kate Ritchie]] *[[Donald Fisher]] - [[Norman Coburn]] Guest Cast *[[Grant Mitchell]] - [[Craig McLachlan]] *[[Patricia Coleman]] - [[Pam Western]] *Tony Clark - Robert Hunter - * Writer - Greg Haddrick * Director - Michael Offer * Series Producer - [[Andrew Howie]] * Exec Producer - [[Des Monaghan]] Prev Ep [[Ep 708 (20 Feb 1991)]] Next Ep [[Ep 710 (22 Feb 1991)]]